


The dragon on my skin and the star in your eyes

by Verdan (Dandie)



Series: The sun and moon says "We come in pairs" [3]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, POV Second Person, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandie/pseuds/Verdan
Summary: The girl looks at you, eyes glowing so bright you have to look away. But before that, you saw the awe on her face, pink lips dropping. You're a monster, you think, but in those eyes, you were the star.A spin on Soulmate AUs.





	The dragon on my skin and the star in your eyes

You don't know when you realized you were different.

Everyone is different in their own way, of course.

Some probably look worse than you, but it didn't stop the others making wary glances at you. Looking at you everytime you make the slightest of movements.

It must be the black claws, you think. If you wanted to, you could rip them to shreds.

Sometimes the thought tempts you.

But the aftermath of that is more trouble than it's worth.

Most of the time you just want to lock up in your room and sleep.

Dealing with people is just troublesome. Always with the stares and the whispers-

_ “Why does she look like that?” _

_ “Ah, such a poor girl.” _

_ “Her  _ one  _ must be a monster.” _

-weighing heavily on you.

It isn't something you haven't thought before. Every time you stood before a mirror, heavy thoughts buzz into your mind.

_ Why? _

_ Why am I like this? _

You would see those black scales on your arms, crawling up to your neck, blending into the pale skin, the long claws on your fingers, the sharp yellow eyes - sometimes even your own stare frightens you. 

You look like a monster.

So you took to wearing the baggiest clothing you could buy, dressing up in jackets and long sleeves even during summer. The heat will always be unbearable but it’s better than the eyes that will follow you everywhere you go.

It isn't your fault you look that way, and you can't help but wonder about the  _ one  _ responsible.

Who are they?

What kind of person are they that you had to look like  _ that? _

Sometimes the thought keep you awake at night. 

For you to physically look like a monster, just what kind of  _ monster  _ are they?

Your mother tried to assure you that it's more than that.

Dragons have always been the image of majesty.

But your mind would whisper that they are also the harbinger of destruction.

It isn't a pleasant thought.

Sometimes you wonder how  _ they  _ would look.

Your name is  _ Star _ .

Would they be shining like a star? A pleasant facade for a monster.

You shudder.

You think it's better the two of you never meet.

But fate it seems always has a way of messing with you.

You are walking home, your mind running and spinning from the lectures - the droning voices of your lecturers had drilled their way into your brain, it feels like it would burst even from a single thought.

So you were mindlessly going through your route home, your feet doing the same motions, your body moving through your routine that you didn't see the body coming fast from your side.

You fall into the floor, landing on your back with a loud thud. Pain blossoms from the point of impact, crawling up to the back of your head, you didn't realize the growl coming from your chest. You can feel a weight on top of you, you try to push it away.

There right before you is a girl, groaning in pain, her clothes and hair in disarray, a strip of cloth loosely hanging on her face - no, it was covering her eyes. She looks young, younger than you even, her face pleasantly round, a cute button nose, pink lips in a pout, and a beauty mark above her right eye - your mind briefly connected it to yours -  _ hey we have the same mark - _ but you shake the thought away. 

She shifts above you, reminding you of the pain at the back of your head.

You swallow the scolding before it can leave your lips. Instead you help her up, keeping an arm around her.

“Are you okay?”

The girl perks up at your voice. Her round cheeks turn red. “Ah, I'm sorry!” She bows at you.

“It's okay,” you say, “Just be careful next time.”

You wanted to ask why she was running while wearing a blindfold but the thought of speaking to another person any longer is making you anxious. People were already looking at you and the girl, you didn't want to stay under their gazes for another second.

But as you turn away, you feel a hand grasping at your wrist. You look back to see the girl staring at you - somehow you just knew her eyes were looking at you beneath the blindfold.

She says your name.

You flinch, pulling your hand away.

“What?”

You watch, a rock in your throat, as she pulls down her blindfold.

She looks at you, eyes glowing so bright you have to look away. But before that, you saw the awe on her face, pink lips dropping. You're a monster, you think, but in those eyes, you are a star.

Suddenly the word pops into you head, leaving your lips in a whisper.

_ “Yong.” _

Then the glow is gone and you can finally look back at her. The blindfold is covering her eyes once again, but her lips are spread wide into a smile.

You can feel your heart beating inside your chest, you wonder if she -  _ Yong her name is Yong -  _ can hear it.

“I finally found you, my Star.” 

Your mother is right, you think as you accepted Yong's hand.

_ Dragons are majestic. _

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA. Heya! I'm alive! Barely. Because Mamamoo slayed me. In a very good way ofc. Anyway. It's something short and experimental for me. My first time writing in 2nd person. I'm not a fan of it but I just wanted to try. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Stream Gogobebe!


End file.
